Cuando llueve en Las Vegas
by Giny Scully
Summary: Capitulo unico. ¿Qué puede hacer Sara bajo la lluvia? GrissomSara


**Disclainer:** "Cuando llueve en Las Vegas" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom y Sara son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Colocar este relato en algún lugar de la quinta después de Nesting Dolls y antes de Grave Danger. Es simplemente una pequeña imagen visual que me abordo un día.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos y para no variar, Sara - Grissom.

**_Cuando llueve en Las Vegas._**

Ya era de noche cuando Sara Sidle dejó aquel día su trabajo. Todo estaba bastante oscuro y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, mientras con paso firme pero lento salió del edificio del CSI y siguió camino recto hacia su coche.

La farola de al lado de su automóvil estaba rota por culpa de una pedrada y apenas si se sentía iluminada por los relámpagos de aquella tormenta eléctrica que había acompañado su estado de ánimo todo el día.

Hizo la intentona de acercarse a su coche y abrirlo, pero las gotas de agua sobre su cabeza le hacían sentirse aliviada. Así que decidió quedarse allí un rato, sintiendo la lluvia sobre su cuerpo estático a cierta distancia de su coche.

Aquel no había sido un buen día para la joven. Y el clima parecía saberlo.

Casi nunca llueve en Las Vegas. Pueden pasar meses y meses sin caer ni una sola gota. El clima desértico de todo el Estado de Nevada hace que la lluvia sea un fenómeno extraño y difícil de ver, pero aquel doce de octubre se presentía desde primera hora de la mañana, que al final acabaría lloviendo.

El cielo se levantó triste. El sol matinal estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes negras y el primer rayo retumbó pasado el mediodía, junto con la melodía del teléfono de Sara Sidle.

Apenas unos segundos al teléfono sirvieron para cambiar la expresión de la joven y para que aquel día fuera el perfecto acompañante de su estado de ánimo. Sara ya no volvió a su ser en todo su turno, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

Poco a poco su ropa comenzó a estar realmente húmeda y ella sentía la tela pegada a su cuerpo. La joven estaba como agarrada al suelo, no era dolor lo que sentía, no era alivio, no era compasión, no era odio. Realmente el problema es que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sintiendo, ni siquiera sabía si realmente sentía algo y se odiaba por ello.

Sara siempre había tenido una tremenda necesidad de sentir y en esos momentos su necesidad de sentir se había multiplicado por mil, porque si no, moriría.

El agua comenzó a caer con más fuerza cuando oyó unos pasos reconocibles a su espalda. No necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién se acercaba a ella por detrás y quién resguardó su cuerpo junto al suyo en un inmenso paraguas negro.

Sólo Gil Grissom saldría a esas horas del trabajo aparte de ella. Sólo Gil Grissom era capaz de tener un paraguas como aquel viviendo en Las Vegas.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo el hombre poniéndose a su lado con cara de preocupación.

La joven giró su rostro inexpresivo hacia donde oyó la voz, pero sólo contestó con voz cansina cuando de nuevo su mirada se había redirigido al frente.

- Nada. No te preocupes.

Grissom permaneció estático. Su curiosidad por saber que hacía su joven pupila bajo la lluvia se convirtió al instante en preocupación. Se reubicó a su lado, para poderla proteger mejor de la lluvia y con tono paternalista, preocupado y ligeramente distante le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- No – dijo Sara con voz rota y mirando al infinito.

La respuesta de la joven desconcertó en sobremanera a Grissom. Conocía a Sara desde hacía más de 10 años y nunca había oído salir de su boca un no, cuando la pregunta era un ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la alarma se sentía viva en la casi siempre inexpresiva forma de hablar del hombre.

- Mi padrastro llamó hoy – Sara seguía sin apartar la mirada del frente, su voz temblaba he hizo una respiración profunda- Mi madre ha muerto.

La cara de Grissom mostró desconcierto hacia la confesión directa y hacia la inexpresiva cara de Sara al hacerle tal confesión. No sabía muy bien que era lo que le tocaba hacer, pero lógicamente lo normal...

- Lo... lo siento mucho Sara. Uh... eh...

Sara no le permitió pensar lo siguiente que debía decir.

- No hablaba con ella desde hacía seis meses – fue la terrible revelación de la joven y Grissom creyó poder sentir el vacío que en aquel momento inundaba el alma de la que fue en el pasado una gran amiga y confidente.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? – dijo con la máxima sinceridad que tenía en si- ¿Necesitas algo? – todas sus barreras acababan de caer al suelo – Lo que...

- Sí.

La afirmativa y precipitada respuesta de Sara no le permitió terminar sus ofrecimientos y le volvió a descolocar, pero Grissom se dispuso a escuchar lo que fuere que podía hacer por su joven subordinada.

- Pero no te preocupes – Sara en un segundo de lucidez se arrepintió de su sí- No te lo pediré...

Gil la miró sorprendido y sin saber que hacer. La joven giró la cabeza y se enfrentó con la mirada de su jefe mientras afirmaba con ojos tristes y voz cansada.

- Necesito un abrazo.

La respuesta de Sara, quién al momento volvió su mirada al frente sin esperar contestación, golpeó al hombre en el centro del estómago. ¿En quién se había convertido en los últimos años, cuando Sara, su Sara, ni siquiera se permitía el lujo de pedirle un abrazó?

Lo peor de todo es que en las palabras de la joven no había odio, ni resentimiento, no había pena, ni dolor, no había nada... sólo miles de lágrimas que se negaban a salir de su cuerpo y algo dentro de su alma que llevaba años intentando ocultar.

Gil Grissom nunca había negado un abrazo, ni una palabra de ánimo, ni una sonrisa de complicidad. Gil Grissom se consideraba a sí mismo una buena persona, pero había creado un muro tan alto alrededor de él cuando se refería a Sara, que ahora no sabía como atravesarlo

De repente una duda horrible le asaltó. Tal vez el miedo no le había permitido ser quien debía de haber sido cuando Sara le había realmente necesitado en otras ocasiones. Él siempre quiso hacer lo correcto. Nunca deseo dañarla. Ni ofrecer más de lo que era capaz de dar. En su actos nunca hubo dobles sentidos, ni mala intención...

Ella nunca le había defraudado.

Grissom se alejó un poco de la joven, permitiendo que el agua volviera a caer sobre su cabeza. Sentir las gotas sobre su piel a Sara le hacia sentir bien, cerró los ojos e intentó escuchar el silencio, pero sólo escuchó la respiración de él que a unos pasos de ella hizo lo inesperado.

Grissom por su parte sintió un escalofrió cuando las primeras gotas de agua fría cayeron sobre su cuerpo aún cálido, al cerrar el paraguas y dejarlo en el suelo.

Sara no se volvió cuando sintió a Grissom cerrando el paraguas, no se volvió al oír las gotas caer sobre su cuerpo, no se movió cuando sintió que se acercaba a ella y es que aún cuando se paró junto a su espalda y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, no pudo creer que Gil Grissom la estuviera abrazando.

Al sentir el torso del hombre apoyado en su espalda Sara se derrumbó, literalmente, y cuando la lluvia caía con más ira Grissom tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza para que no cayera en el suelo húmedo mientras los ojos de la joven se llenaban de lágrimas.

La batalla había terminado y mientras Sara lloraba por su perdida, Grissom se tuvo que plantear se podría volver a soltar a la joven.

**FIN**

_Muchas gracias a quienes me habeis mandado reviews por mis otros relatos._

_Espero que este también os guste y desde luego que me lo hagáis saber _:-)


End file.
